


That Hero, Who Couldn't Fight

by KapptianKappa



Series: That Hero, How Spirited [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, If You Don't Enjoy That Kinda of Stuff Do Skip, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), No Seriously This is an Original Character Fic, Original Character(s), Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KapptianKappa/pseuds/KapptianKappa
Summary: The new hero can't fight for his life, it causes some amount of trouble, and distress. On the other hand, the aforementioned hero was planning to sleep for a long, long time, but a bunch of rowdy heroes can really put a stopper to that.Otherwise known as, it seems like saving Wind is the customary hero initiation process.
Series: That Hero, How Spirited [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063562
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	That Hero, Who Couldn't Fight

When Link slept between the nook of two ornamented coffins, all the gear he collected dumped in the living room outside, he didn’t expect to wake up again.

By all means, there in that nook, with his favorite blanket, his sister’s gigantic pillow, and the bakery’s plush mascot, he had intended to die as much as a dead person could die. Between the princess’s coffin and her wife’s, in a sad facimine of a hug. Pretending that it was before the sword, the brush, and the triforce, just him and his sisters, tucking in for the night.

He’d made plans too, he wrote hours on end about his life, his sisters’ life, the kingdoms he visited, the bodies he’d buried, the friends he made, the paths he constructed. He’d left notes scattered across the cities, how to maintain the transport road, how to dismantle it safely should it ever need to be renovated with something better, how to touch-up the Vibrance Lines, everything he could think of and more. He scattered his less sentimental gear across the land in secure boxes, in the vast swaths of space unoccupied where hopefully it would help an intrepid adventurer. Left murals, tags, graffiti, paintings in every inch of open wall, door, house, and surface. 

He’d make sure that this connection he built? It would live for a long, long time.

Though he knew that if he so wanted, he could be there for it himself, live through the ages, fix the paths himself, connect people like it was his sacred bound duty for eternity, for ghosts like him do not die. He won't dissipate, won't disappear, won't pass on, won't even  _ fade _ as long as his sisters’ love lasts. If he was a spirit sustained by his own will for life, then we would’ve died before he even actually died,

But the spirits sustained by the will of others to  _ keep living _ are omnipotent.

  
  


Then again, Link has always been weak. Weak enough to make everyone else he knew weak by association.

So Link breaks, and lets his eyelids slide shut.

* * *

The tenth hero is a weirdo for sure, Wind thinks.

Of course, that’s not to say that Wind has anything against weirdos, heck, most of their group was comprised of weirdos. The new hero always ends up being weirder, even though they might actually not be that weird, simply because Wind and the others weren’t used to the new hero’s particular brand of weirdness. So far, this was Wind’s current tally of weird traits.

Excerpt number one, the new hero  _ couldn’t fight for his life _ . Seriously, he never thought there’d be a hero that couldn’t fight at all! This particular trait came to light when the gang of heroes were going to set siege upon a bokoblin settlement. Warriors had cheekily said to the new hero something along the lines of, “we’ll finally get to see your fighting prowess. Do show off a little, Wild certainly gave us a show when he first came along!”. Or something like that? Wind can't recall, because his head had no space for that conversation when the new Link had very simply said that he couldn’t fight, with a nonchalant shrug.

There was a  _ long _ stretch of silence.

Then, Hyrule came along, patting the hero on the shoulder. With a comprehending smile, he said “I know it must be scary fighting alongside with your predecessors, even horrifying, but I trust that you can fight even if you don’t think you can. You might be better than you think!”

The new Link, on the other hand gave a completely uncomprehending smile in return. 

There are a few uneasy looks shared between the group before Wild, ever helpful and ignorant of social norms, simply starts walking towards the bokoblin camp. Broken from their stilted stupor, the rest follow.

In battle, Wild sniping from above a tree, Time and Twilight tag teaming the archers on horses, others scattered around fighting the main forces. Wind is wrestling with a stubborn bokoblin that still was fighting despite having 4 arrows in his arm, courtesy of Wild and Four. 

That's when he sees it, only barely. The new hero, looking rather incredulous and confused, fumbling with a dinky little dagger, idly stabbing bokoblins with little to no finesse. Wind is honestly surprised that he didn't notice him sooner, he was right in front of him! The new hero grimaces, as the bokoblin he snuck up on makes an ugly squelch as it drops to the ground after he’d stabbed it in the neck. In Wind’s idiotic standing still whilst watching the new hero, he forgets that oh yeah, he was supposed to be fighting a bokoblin.

When he looks back the bokoblin has torn out one of the arrows impaling it’s arm and is holding it inches away from the sailor’s face. 

Time was gonna be  _ so  _ mad-

Then, the new hero unceremoniously severs the hand that the bokoblin was threatening Wind with, then stabs it in the neck-

Again

And 

Again

And  _ again. _

The poor bokoblin’s neck was basically a smoothie when the new hero was done with it. The hero seemingly unfazed at the obvious gore. Wind prides himself in having seen some pretty scary things without throwing up, but this one time, Wind upchucks a little of his breakfast in his mouth.

For a guy who clearly hasn’t seen battle, judging by the way he only possesses one dinky dagger and the way he amateurly and messily wields it against his foes, he clearly isn’t a stranger to it. Wind shivers, is this guy so naturally adept at fighting he doesn’t even freeze or blanch in the face of wounds and blood? 

The hero is already gone when Wind even thinks of looking at his face.

He sincerely hopes that it wasn’t a blood thirsty grin.

Then Wind says

“Awhh man! Why am I always getting saved! I'M NOT A BABY”

He swears he hears Legend snicker.

  
  


* * *

Later when the battle was over, there was the customary head count. No one was grievously injured, only cuts and bruises distributed across the group, In a few days they’d probably disappear. An amenable ambiance settles over the links, Warriors is recounting his uhm, fiery time with Legend at the battle past. They apparently wanted to test what would happen if the fire rod met wind, and Wind himself is feeling slightly left out. Time gives the two a bit of an insufferable look, but doesn’t give them too much of a scolding because they had been asking him about it for a while now. Four is grimacing, holding himself as if even remembering the chaos the two reaped caused him pain. Wild has a maniacal look in his eyes and Wind knows that the next fun event would definitely include Wild. Wind is honestly excited-

It is then Sky asks, “Is it just me, but I could've sworn that there was a larger amount of monsters in that camp? I only fought 11 before the battle was pretty much over.”

Four, uncurling himself from his comforting hold, gives an approving nod from beneath the group (height jokes!), “I agree, the battle was done so fast”

He gives a  _ look _ at the new hero, who was lagging behind the group with a sort of sheepish expression, seemingly clear of any blood. 

“And, I didn't see the new hero in the slightest”

Where Four’s glance at the hero was much more indecipherable, Legend was very clearly projecting his feelings into his glance at the new hero. 

“Were you even there?”

Legend says with crystal clear skepticism. 

There’s a strained split second of silence in the group, and Wind is just about to put his rupee in the lot before Wild cuts in.

“ _ No, he was there. I saw him stabbing a bunch of bokoblins, two of them right in front of you Legend. Did you not see him?” _

Wild asks with a pure kind of curiosity, face clear of any accusation. Legend sputters slightly, and Wind snickers just because he can. Legend momentarily looks around with a searching gaze, but doesn’t land on Wind, so he counts it as a win.

“ _ Either wise, Link, why didn’t you tell us you didn’t have a proper weapon? Did you lose your sword?” _

Four looks like that very statement had insulted his entire being, lineage, mother and father simultaneously, and looks back at the hero with a scandalous gasp. There, the hero has taken out a cloth that looks like it’s been thrown up on multiple times by a rainbow chu-chu, and is currently wiping down his  _ tiny  _ little dagger. The dagger in question is looking slightly demonic by the sheer amount of blood coating its- uh, everything? His nails which were dangerously sharp were coated in monster gore and had chipped and torn. Wind instantly feels a rush of concern, because if the hero had to resort to tearing into monsters with his bare hands, it must’ve been because his little dagger had become too drenched in blood and slick to be able to wield. Wind realizes that the hero had been hiding his hands all along, hiding them in cloak folds in order to disguise their bloody state. 

He doesn’t even look up, fixated on his task, even as the cloth had reached its max blood absorbing capacity and he was practically smearing blood around now. 

Legend looks like he wants the earth to swallow him whole as much as a prideful person like himself could possibly look. The whole time the new hero was hiding his face, fidgeting from one leg to another, eyes shining with carefully disguised embarrassed tears. Though Wind is definitely not one of the most perceptive of Links, he can tell that he really was distraught

Sky visibly melts, and approaches the new hero. Sky puts a hand on the new hero’s shoulder, the hero jolting violently, looking up with gleaming eyes.

“You really don’t know how to fight, don't you?” 

Sky says empathetically, and the new hero nods his head so vigorously Wind’s afraid that his neck was going to depart from his shoulders and-

Wind sometimes wonders why everyone was so determined to mother him to  _ death _ , but he thinks he understands now. Looking at the new hero reminds him so strongly of his sister, crying after Wind had accidentally been hurt, thinking it was her fault. 

Only a little though! They should really stop babying him!

Time joins Sky, standing in front of the hero and kneeling down in order to look him in the face.

“I'm sorry we assumed that just because you’re a hero that you could fight. We shouldn’t have made such rash assumptions before instantly rushing into a battle you weren’t prepared for.”

The new hero looks like he’s moments away from crying

“Will you forgive us?”

The hero gives a shaky smile, slowly nodding his head. Time smiles in return, before getting up and returning to Wind and the rest of the group. As he walks away, he beckons the new hero to rejoin the the party by asking-

“Would you like to learn?”

The new Link responds by slamming into Time’s chest with a speed unthought of, shocking Sky who had been leading him back to the group and the rest of the team collectively.

Time chuckles

“I assume that’s a yes?”

The new link simply hugs him closer.

So yeah, the hero couldn’t fight for  _ his _ life, but could certainly fight for others’.

  
  


Sometimes Wind wonders how old the new hero was...

Actually-

Excerpt two, no one has a  _ clue  _ as to how old the new hero was.

This needs investigation…. 

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, it’s a little embarrassing despite my own dislike for OC fics, it’s an OC fic that’s my first. This is undoubtedly a self-indulgent fanfiction, of which I hope you can enjoy as well. For a very-very long time, I have been contemplating getting an Ao3 account for myself. The main thing holding me back was mostly the fact that my parents don’t know I read, enjoy, and write fanfiction myself. I sort of impulsively got one, and now I hope that both you, reader, and I do not regret tapping on this fic.
> 
> Of course, because of the secretive nature of my fanfiction reading, there’s no beta.
> 
> How do they say it again?
> 
> Yes, no betas we die like IMMORTALS-


End file.
